Mericcup Drabbles
by Musicreadergirl
Summary: A bunch of Mericccup drabbles rating from K to T (Maybe M?). Very Fluffy! The first two chapters are Holiday related. Disclaimer: I don't own the cover art.
1. Christmas Lights

**This is basically just a bunch of Mericcup Drabbles. Some will be in modern AU, others will be in their own time period.**** The rating will range from K to T. I might make a M rated one, I dunno yet.**** Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

**Mer****iccup Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Lights**

**-Modern AU**

**-Rating: T**

"You ready bed?" Merida asked, yawning. It was December 23rd and She and Hiccup had just finished watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas".

"Yup, I'm pretty tired." Hiccup replied. He turned the television off while Merida flipped the light switch down. Then they walked hand in hand up the stairs to the bedroom.

Merida dramatically flopped on the bed as Hiccup shook his head, entering the bathroom. The red head burrowed underneath the sheets, the popped her head back above the sheets. She could hear sleep calling her name.

Hiccup soon emerged from the bathroom. He turned off the lights and got into bed with Merida, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"G'night..." He mumbled.

"Night..." She whispered back. She could almost fall asleep. Almost...but there was a light, a light coming from somewhere.

"Did ya turn turn tha light out?" Merida asked.

"Mmhmm..." Hiccup replied drowsily. Then where in the hell was that damn light coming from? Merida opened an eye to investigate. The light seemed to be coming from the window. She threw wriggled out Hiccup's grip and the blanket and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtains to reveal the neighbors house performing a flamboyant light show.

"What the hell!" Merida blurted awakening Hiccup from his sleep.

"What is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"The neighbors! They've got those bright ass Christmas lights!" Hiccup got out the bed and trudged over to the window. He looked out the curtain, and sure enough he saw a spectacular array of lights blinking on and off.

"Mer, they've had those lights on all week and you're just know noticing?"

"Well...yeah! We were doing other things...but that's not the point! I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" The feisty red head marched towards the door. Hiccup leaped across the bed to stop her.

"It's 10:30! You can't go over there now!" He explained.

"Wanna bet?" Merida said trying to manoeuver around Hiccup.

"A-and it's just rude!" He finished. Merida only glared at him. "Can you just calm down! I'll sleep on that side, okay?"

Merida rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine, but tomorrow ahm goin' to have a talk with our neighbors..."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "You're impossible!"

"Only when ah need sleep!"

**A/N: So how did I do? I was thinking the next chapter should be about a New Years party? I dunno. See ya!**

**MRG**

**P.S. You can make requests!**


	2. New Year's Magic

**Re****views:**

**lol (guest): Thanks! I did this one on New Years!**

**(Guest): Thanks! I'm trying to keep it under 1,000 words since drabbles aren't supposed to exceed that. I'm really pushing it with this chapter. **

**Thanks to the three who favorited and followed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

**Cha****pter 2: New Year's Magic**

**-Modern AU**

**-Rating: K+**

Merida was going to see her parents for New Years. She'd spent Christmas in Newark (New Jersey)-with her roommate Rapunzel-and she'd promised them she'd come up to Brooklyn (New York) to see them.

She was now boarding the train to Brooklyn, her luggage in hand. She walked towards the back where it was empty. She found a window seat and sat as the train lurched forward, beginning it's journey to New York.

**!**

Merida had been on the train for fifteen minutes when it came to its first stop, Jersey City. A couple of passengers boarded, most of them sat in the front, except for one fellow.

He was handsome with a strong chiseled chin and walked with a small limp. He only had a sketchbook in his possession. He sat in the seat right across from Merida. She watched the man as he flipped to a page in the book and began to doodle. Merida then turned her head to look out the window. The Sun was still overhead. She continued to gaze out the window until she fell into a snooze.

**!**

When Merida woke, the sun was setting. She rubbed her eye, then looked to see if they'd made it to Brooklyn. She saw a sign that said they were fifteen miles away. She turned away from the window to the man who sat in front of her. He was still drawing in his sketchbook. Merida studied the drawing realizing it was a portrait...a portrait of her!

The drawing resembled her distinctly. The fiery red hair, round cheeks, and small upturned nose, every thing matched perfectly. Merida looked at the man again, he was still adding to the portrait, and it didn't look like he'd stop anytime soon.

She decided to ask him about the picture. "Is that a portrait of me?" She asked. The man glanced up and met Merida's eyes. She gazed back into his green orbs.

He broke the gaze, looking down at the portrait he'd drawn. "Yeah..." He replied a bit timidly.

"Can ah see it?" Merida inquired. He silently handed the sketchbook to Merida. She examined the drawing further. She saw freckles placed delicately across her face and the way her lips slightly pursed as she slept. It was amazing how accurate it was.

"It's beautiful..." Merida said finally giving the book back to the guy. "Ahm Merida by the way..."

"Hiccup..." He said.

"Hiccup?" Merida said curiously.

"It's a horrible name, I know...my parents believe a hideous name will frighten of gnomes and trolls."

Merida smiled lightly. "It's different, ah like it." Hiccup smiled back. Merida continued to stare at the portrait as another question formed in her head.

"Is this your way of hittin' on girls? She said suspiciously. Hiccup grinned.

"No...I normally draw people or things I see on train rides home." He said.

"Ain't that kinda weird!?"

He chuckled. "Well the people I draw normally don't wake up while I'm still drawing!" Merida grinned back at him as they sat conversing on.

**!**

Merida and Hiccup talked for fifteen minutes straight about nothing, though it didn't seem like it. Merida found herself enjoying it actually. Hiccup was intelligent and funny in an awkward kind of way. He was the first guy she'd actually felt comfortable around.

The train had pulled into the station and everyone rose to exit. Merida rose to exit getting her luggage as Hiccup tore the portrait out of the scrapbook and scribbled something on the back of it.

"Here's my number..." He said handing the paper to her. "Call me some time..." Merida smiled at him.

"I just might." She replied before exiting the train. She could feel Hiccup watching her as she walked away.

**!**

Merida sat at a table in the corner of the room, (Fergus had rented the room for his New Year's party) alone. She didn't understand why her mother had made her come to this so called "party" in the first place. She was miserable and the dress her mother made her wear didn't help a bit (Elinor said its turquoise color would bring out her eyes but, Merida felt like an idiot in it).

She got fed up with sitting in one spot and decided to go and get a drink from the bar. She got a drink (beer) and turned around to head back to the table when she ran smack into someone's chest. She looked up to meet the same green eyes she'd gazed in earlier today.

"We meet again..." Hiccup said with a smile.

**!**

Merida learned that Hiccup's dad was one of Fergus's business partners, which is why he was at the party. He told Merida how he also didn't want to be at the party but, his parents made him come. They continued to talk and laugh, learning about one another.

Soon the countdown came and everyone counted down with it. "Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered and celebrated, pulling in their loved ones for kisses. Merida and Hiccup watched feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"This is weird..." Merida said.

"Very..." Hiccup replied.

"Well...Happy New Year!" Merida added gently punching in the arm.

"Yeah, you too..."

**A/N: Sorry if it was rushed at the end, I wanted to end it b/c it's really close to 1,000 words. And I didn't want to make them kiss I mean who'd kiss someone they've just met! Anyways, Happy New Year!**

**MRG**

**P.S. I got Chapter 1's prompt off tumblr from otpprompts. I got the part about the train ride for this chapter's prompt off tumblr as well. I came up with them meeting at the party though ^~^ You can still make requests!**


	3. Ears

**Reviews:**

**jmfan2244: Thanks! XD**

**lol (Guest): Sure! I'd already started this one so I'll do it next. And I feel torn on whether or not they should've kissed. But normally people do crazy things on New Years. So I might go back and change the chapter. I dunno. **

**mh10anthony: I agree that the chapter was rushed but I really don't like writing long chapters. I dunno why, just a habit, but I'll try to write longer chapters. I've always had trouble describing scenery, this was particularly horrible because I'm not from New York/New Jersey. I have no idea what it's like up there and I just used Google for the info. I feel torn on whether or not they should have kissed because I do know people do crazy shit on New Years, but I don't know what it's exactly like because I've never been to a real party (only parties with my family). I might redo it or just delete the chapter all together. I'm just very inexperienced I guess. :( I hope you continue to read and thanks for the review.**

**(Guest): Thanks! Good reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

**Chapter 3: Ears**

**-Modern AU**

**-Rating: K+**

Saturday was always the lazy day for Merida and Hiccup. They'd sit around their small apartment-one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and sitting room-and relax in their pajamas all day. Some days they'd watch TV. Other times they'd play with Toothless, Hiccup's cat. Whatever the case, they always spent the Saturdays together.

This Saturday they were both lounging on the sofa. Hiccup was reading a physiology book with his head lying on Merida's soft thighs (she was wearing shorts). Merida was humming quietly as she braided Hiccup's hair. She'd been braiding for a while and now his hair looked like a forest of auburn trees. She picked up a lock of hair near his right ear and began to braid it. Once it was braided Hiccup's ear was completely visible.

As Merida studied his ear she noticed it was quite large in comparison to his head. She looked over to his left ear. It was just as large as the right one. She placed her hand up next to his ear. It was stretched from the base of her hand almost to her knuckles.

"You have really big ears!" Merida said as she looked from ear to ear.

"Huh?" Hiccup looked up from the book.

"Ah said you have _really _big ears!"

Hiccup sat up from Merida's lap, his hair askew from the many braids in his hair. "My ears? Mer, what are you getting at?"

"Yer ears are almost big as me hand!" Merida said holding out her hand. His hand went to his right ear, probing it as if it were a foreign object.

"Well, maybe your hands are just small!" He countered. "And your ears aren't all that "average sized" either!"

"Me ears ain't big!" She replied incredulously.

Hiccup scoffed at the statement. "In my opinion you look like a mouse!"

"A mouse!?"

"Yep."

Merida was quiet as she conjured up a comeback in her head. "Yers make ya look like an elephant!"

"That's original." Hiccup chuckled. "Maybe you should take these 'trees' out of my hair to cover up my 'elephant ears'."

"Nope!" Merida answered.

"Why?"

"Because ya called me a mouse! Take it back then I'll consider it." She bargained.

"I'll take it back, but you'll still look like a mouse to me."

Merida crossed her arms. "You're not doin' a good job of apologizin'."

Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry I said you look like a mouse even though you do."

"Well, ahm sorry that ya have elephant ears!" Merida retorted.

"No need to be sorry for me, I wear these babies just fine." He said proudly.

Merida scoffed. "You're full of it!"

"I know." He said smugly as he laid his head back on Merida's lap. He picked up his book and proceeded to read.

Merida had started to take the braids out of Hiccup's hair. Once she had took all the braids out (except the two he normally had) she kissed his right ear.

"Even though they're big, I still love 'em. And ah love ya..."

"Love you too Mer." He looked up at her as she leaned down and placed her lips to his.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I took a small vacation and I got behind on my writing. I noticed how big Merida and Hiccup's ears (obsessive much!) were and I decide to do a segment on it. How do you guys think I did? Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**P.S. lol (Guest) I'll be doing your request next chapter and I'll try and make it longer!**


	4. Fast Food Friends

**Reviews:**

**Elizabeth James Scott: Ok! I'll add it to the list!**

**(Guest): I may have exaggerated a bit, but you can't say either of them has small ears! ;o I do believe Snotlout, Astrid and the Suitors have large ears. And I also agree Merida has elegant hands. **

**lol (Guest): Sure, I can do that one to! And I can read your reviews just fine!**

**This prompt was requested by lol (Guest). lol (Guest), I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do****. I also don't own any part of the McDonald's Franchise. **

**Chapter ****4: Fast Food Friends**

**-Modern AU**

**-Rating: ****T**

McDonald's was congested. The Drive-thru line had traffic backed up so much that many people were going inside causing even more congestion. Despite this, people continued to file into the eatery, because god dammit they wanted McDonald's!

Merida stood in the indoor line. After ten minutes of waiting she began to get angry. The line had been moving at a constant speed until one man-he was particularly heavy set-couldn't decide what he wanted. Merida crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot.

"Give me a Big Mac..." The man stuttered. "No, a Double Quarter Pounder, wait no..." The man continued to weigh his opinions, ultimately holding up the line. Merida became more and more frustrated. This idiot had been in the line forever and hadn't once thought to look at the menu! Where was his common sense? Obviously, out the window!

When Merida had gotten enough of the man's ignorance she sighed loudly before shouting,"Pick somethin', god dammit!"

Every head turned to stare at the furious redhead. She glared back at the man. "Ya look like you've been here plenty of times!" People snickered as the plump man turned around and quickly ordered then hastily made his was out of the line. Merida grinned in a satisfied way.

She turned back towards the front to find a guy staring back at her. He looked to be around her age-20-and he had incredible green eyes. Still, Merida didn't like him staring at her.

"Problem?" She asked snippily.

He smiled at her. "Nope."

"Then why are ya starin' in me face!"

He chuckled. "Because you aren't the type to be overlooked."

Merida scoffed. "Ahm so flattered." She looked at him hesitantly. "Who are ya anyway?"

"I'm Hiccup." He answered.

"That's a weird name..."

He grinned. "What's yours?"

"Merida." She said plainly.

"Merida..." He repeated her name. "That Latin for 'a woman of high honor'."

"How'd ya know that?"

"I'm taking a Latin course in college."

"Oh..." Merida eyed Hiccup curiously. She didn't take him as the "geeky" type. In fact, he didn't look geeky at all. He had an average height (though he towered over Merida's short stature), shaggy brown hair, a stubbly chin, and exquisite green eyes. He was _very _attractive.

Merida was brought out of her trance by a hand waving in her face. It was Hiccup's hand.

"You okay? You kinda blacked out on me." He actually seemed concerned.

"Ahm fine...Ah just didn't take ya as a nerdy person!" She lied.

He smiled. "If you think that's nerdy, most people don't know that I wear glasses!"

"But ya don't have 'em on now?"

"Contacts!"

"Really?"

He nodded and was about to say something but, the line moved forward. Hiccup was now first in line. He placed his order-which was quite large though he ordered quickly-, paid, took his receipt-as well a large-sized seven cups-and stepped out of line. Merida then placed hers-a Quarter Pounder meal with a Dr. Pepper-, paid, got the receipt-along with her cup-, and stepped out of line. She looked around for Hiccup, finding him at the at the drink station filling the cups up with soda. She walked over.

"Why do ya have so many cups?" Merida asked, placing her cup under the ice dispenser.

"I'm ordering for my friends." He replied. He efficiently filled the cups up their respective drinks. Then he placed them in the cup holders, picked up the cup holders-one in each hand-, and left the drink station, skillfully balancing the holders before placing them on a table. Merida filled her one cup at what seemed like turtle-speed compared to how quickly Hiccup had.

Noticing Hiccup had forgotten, Merida grabbed eight straws and went over to the table where Hiccup sat. She placed seven straws next to Hiccup's cup holders and saved on for herself, then sat down in a chair opposite from Hiccup.

"How'd ya do that?" Merida inquired.

"Do what?"

"That! Remember that whole order without gettin' a single thing wrong!"

He lightly chuckled. "I don't know. My friends think I have a 'photographic memory'." He said with air quotes.

"Ya probably do. Ah mean, it took Chubbs forever ta order one thing." She nodded towards the door at the portly man who had held up the line.

Hiccup laughed at the humorous statement making Merida smile.

"What were ya about ta ask me?" Merida said, referring back to when they were in the line.

Hiccup grinned nervously. "I wanted to know-"

"Number 657!" A worker called from the register area, disrupting their conversation. Hiccup looked down at his receipt, excused himself, and got up to get his order. Not ten seconds later, Merida's number was called. She got up to get hers along with Hiccup.

Once she'd gotten her bag, she went back to the table grab her drink. She turned to leave as Hiccup walked up to the table with his three bags of food.

"Can you help me carry this to the car?" He asked.

"Sure." Merida replied. Hiccup sat the bags down and Merida did the same. He picked up Merida's drink and sat it in an empty spot in the cup holder. Then he picked up both cup holders as he did before and headed for the door. Merida grabbed the four bags and followed.

Hiccup pushed the door open with his shoulder and held it open for Merida. She walked out and they began to make their way through the mass of vehicles.

"Which one's yers?" Merida asked.

"The Jeep."

Merida spotted the blue Jeep Wrangler parked at the far end of the lot. It didn't look like a car he'd drive. She snickered. "Nice car."

He grinned. "It's my friend's car, she let me borrow it to come pick up some food since I don't have a car."

"Ya don't have a car?"

"I have a motorcycle."

"That's pretty cool."

Hiccup smirked. They reached the car and Hiccup placed the cup holders on top of the car then reached into his back pocket, pulling out the key. He unlocked the doors and Merida handed him his bags. He loaded the food and drinks into it. Merida noticed her drink was still in one of the cup holders.

"Ma drink's still in there." She said.

"I know." He answered. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me...to meet my friends..."

Merida only stared.

Hiccup saw her reaction and backpedaled. "Sorry, if that came out weird...I'll get your drink..." He reached back into the car for the drink but felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned back around.

"Ahll come. It sounds fun." She said as a smile crept on her face.

Hiccup smiled back. "Great!"

"Okay." Merida walked off to her CLA250. Merida had met a nice guy-not to mention nice looking-in all of twenty-five minutes. All from deciding to go inside McDonald's!

**A/N: First off, sorry this is so late! I got really busy. I really enjoyed writing this prompt! I'm definitely writing a 2nd part to go with it! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and I love you guys! Fav, follow, and review!**

**P.S. I'll be doing ****Elizabeth James Scott****'s prompt next!**


End file.
